


weather the storm

by heereandqueere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy is a fucking twink and super scared of storms, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueere/pseuds/heereandqueere
Summary: Jeremy has always been terrified of storms, but thank goodness that his boyfriend is willing to wake up in the middle of the night on a school day to come to his rescue.





	weather the storm

Jeremy shook as his thumbs hovered over his phone’s screen. He didn’t want to sound like more of a loser than he already was, but he was shaking so hard he couldn’t focus. He tried to type out a message that looked more like “ **mchaik i nedd u to cmen ofer in teffifd** ,” and he knew that that was completely illegible. 

He groaned to himself irritably as he shakily pressed the phone icon by Michael’s contact name. Why was he such a fucking wimp? Thunder and lightning didn’t scare people the way it terrified him, and he knew that he should feel worse for calling his boyfriend so late at night to cuddle with him and tell him that it’d be okay. But fuck, was Jeremy a complete crybaby. 

———

Michael’s phone vibrated underneath his head. Had he left his phone under his pillow? Sleepily, Michael moved to check whatever was happening on his phone, his vision too blurry to actually see who was calling. 

“M’Hello?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Why was he even answering the phone so late at night? 

On the other end, Jeremy licked his lips nervously. He knew that Michael would have no problem coming over, but he was still terrified with every boom and crack that sounded outside his house. His house shook with each noise. 

“M-Michael, I need... I need you t-to come, come, come over,” Jeremy stuttered desperately, sniffling quietly enough that Michael didn’t hear. Michael recognized his boyfriend’s voice and perked up. It didn’t matter what time it was all of a sudden. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. He wasn’t sure if Jeremy was scared or masturbating or excited, and his usual skill for picking up on Jeremy's emotions wasn’t as strong because he had just woken up.

Jeremy swallowed hard and screwed his eyes shut as another crack of lightning threatened to down his house. “Y-Yeah, no, I need you to please come over. It’s storming really ba-ad, and I j-just need you to, to please–“ Michael was up and slipping on sandals in a heartbeat. He hadn’t even realized the pounding rain and the lightning storm happening outside, especially since it all sounded like white noise. However, he knew that Jeremy was petrified of storms, so Michael knew that he had taken too much notice. 

“Of course, I’m on my way,” Michael comforted him, and Jeremy hiccuped. “Please b-be careful! I... Can you stay on the phone while you drive over? I know it’s not a long way, b-but knowing you w-were safe on your way over would m-make me feel better,” he rambled, and Michael sighed lovingly. “Sure. It’s gonna be alright. How long have you been awake for?” he asked, grabbing his keys on his way out of his bedroom and the house. He grabbed an umbrella on his way out. 

His boyfriend took a moment to answer. “S-Since whenever it–“ Michael heard rolling thunder overhead, and apparently so did Jeremy. He paused. “Whenever it started, I g-guess.” Michael nodded and slid into his car, putting the key into the ignition and turning it quickly. “Yeah? You must be pretty tired. What color shirt are you wearing?” 

Jeremy looked down at his shirt in confusion. “It’s... It’s a blue shirt. It’s so-oft,” he managed, trying to be descriptive. He knew that Michael liked phone sex, but this was literally the worst imaginable time to be engaging in any such type of activity. 

Michael backed out of his driveway, turning on his brights and windshield wipers. “Yeah? Are you warm?” he continued, trying to keep Jeremy focused on anything but the storm. On the other end of the line, Jeremy grew even more confused. What was Michael doing? He almost didn’t hear or see the lightning outside his window, but the flash was too much to ignore. “Y-Yeah, I am,” he choked, sliding under his blanket some more. Michael bit his lip and drove as quickly and safely as possible. The drive to Jeremy's house was really short, but it seemed like forever until he reached the small, cookie-cutter building. 

“I’m here. I’ll be inside in a sec. Love you,” Michael cooed, trying to soothe Jeremy's nerves. He hung up the phone and grabbed the umbrella from the passenger seat. He took his key out of the ignition and opened the door, umbrella first, and bolted inside. He fumbled with his keys, looking for Jeremy's house key. 

Upon finding it, he literally jammed it into the knob, knowing that Mr. Heere only ever locked the knob. Michael always argued that it’d be safer had he locked both, but was grateful that he didn’t that night. 

Michael finally got inside the house, setting down his umbrella and closing the door quietly behind him. His feet were soaking wet, since his sandals provided no coverage whatsoever. He kicked them off by the door and looked around the dark living room.

“Jere,” Michael called softly, letting Jeremy know he had made it inside. He padded down the hall and to Jeremy’s room, slowly opening the door and peeping inside. Jeremy was in a half upright half laying down position, pale as a sheet, unmoving. When he took notice of Michael, part of his body went limp, out of relief. 

“Michael, thank God,” he muttered breathlessly, moving to run to Michael. Thunder rolled outside the window, and Jeremy screeched quietly before shrinking back into bed. Michael closed the distance between them after shutting the door behind him, embracing his boyfriend and running his hand through his hair. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay. I’m here now,” Michael consoled, and Jeremy threw his arms around Michael, bunching up the fabric of his shirt as he held on for dear life. 

Michael placed a kiss on Jeremy's temple and untangled himself, much to Jeremy’s dismay. Instead, he laid down beside Jeremy, pulling him down with him. Jeremy shifted so that he could lay his head on Michael’s chest. Michael’s heartbeat always brought Jeremy back to earth when he was feeling anxious or angry or whatever unpleasant emotion.  

The storm continued outside.

Though Jeremy’s shaking had subsided into a consistent shiver, he felt so much better now that Michael was there. Jeremy didn’t know exactly why he was petrified of storms and thunder and lightning, but he had been every since he was a toddler. 

“I w-wanna talk about s-something,” Jeremy suggested, running his thumb over Michael’s collarbone. Michael hummed quietly and kissed the top of Jeremy's head. “About what?”

”Tell me a story.”

Michael pondered the request and tilted his head so that it rested against Jeremy's. “Hmm. You remember when we were younger, and we ate flowers at the playground while the other kids played tag?” Jeremy chuckled quietly. He did remember that. 

“Yeah, it was pretty fuckin’ gross. Those flowers tasted good, but we were weird kids. When I plucked a flower from the grass and ate it, and you didn’t judge me but rather ate one too? Yeah, that’s how I knew you were a keeper,” Michael recalled fondly, his hand rubbing the spot of skin behind Jeremy’s ear. 

Jeremy felt a smile play across his face, which quickly faltered when another flash of lightning cracked outside. This one lit up his entire room. His breath hitched, but Michael grounded him with a kiss. 

“What about that time I fell down trying to learn to skate? Remember when I said that I wanted to learn so that you’d think I was really cool? You sat there, sterilizing my serious wound, and giggled at me. You said I was already cool enough for you,” Michael reminded Jeremy quickly, and Jeremy sighed happily. “You had a tiny scrape on your elbow. I told you to wear your elbow pads.” Michael snorted and rolled his eyes, playing with Jeremy's hair. “Psh, protection is for pussies. I was hardcore,” Michael boasted, though his big talk definitely wasn’t supported by actual facts. “Besides, you saying that I was cool enough for you is something I’ll never forget. Me? Cool enough for Jeremiah Heere? Unheard of.” 

Jeremy blushed slightly, glad that it was dark. The rain outside had gone from a window-splattering stream to a quieter, steady drizzle. It was actually slightly comforting, once the thunder quieted and he could no longer see lightning. “What about that time you got scared when you were in the playground thing inside of McDonald’s and wouldn’t come down? An employee almost called the fire department to force you out,” Jeremy snickered, and Michael feigned an offended expression. 

“Rude, don’t expose me, Heere. I wasn’t scared. I needed my knight in shining armor to prove his worth,” Michael explain matter-of-factly, but Jeremy shook his head. His hair brushed against Michael’s cheek as he did so. 

“Whatever, and I did,” Jeremy said confidently, smiling up at Michael. His boyfriend’s steady breathing completely washed away his anxiety. “Of course, I knew you would,” Michael stated, turning to kiss Jeremy’s forehead again. 

He dully noted that the storm had passed and that a quiet drizzle knocked at Jeremy’s window pane. “Well, the storm is over. Did you want me to–“ 

Jeremy shook his head vigorously and pulled himself closer to Michael. “No, stay. Sleep with me. We can be late to school tomorrow. I want to sleep with you. Keep telling me stories,” Jeremy pleaded, causing Michael to chuckle quietly. However, he didn’t complain. 

“Hmm, well, remember when we bought matching Crocs?”

**Author's Note:**

> agh I love writing fluff sooo much like really if u have ever read my other fanfics on my romanticizingchemicals account, you’d know I used to hate writing fluff (since everything was smut haha) 
> 
> idk I get all cozy when I write and imagine cute shit, don’t judge <3 
> 
> comment, leave some kudos my dude-o’s
> 
> xofaith


End file.
